Be Careful What You Wish For
by Caffeinewired
Summary: "I can't, I have to take my step sister Sakura Haruno to her gynecologist appointment. She's been having problems." That's it. Sasuke Uchiha was a dead man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Could you be any more _annoying_?" yelled a very angry and frustrated Uchiha.

"Yeah, I can." the pink haired vixen replied cockily, digging her fingers into the mashed potatoes that she had yet to stick her fork into.

He tensed in front of her, eyeing her with intense malice as he slowly put down his french fry dipped in ketchup.

"I dare you." He challenged, squinting his eye's at her.

That's one thing you don't say to a Haruno. Haruno's never back out of a dare. Unless it's _completely_ ridiculous of course. Like jumping off of a cliff.

She drew her fist back as fast as she could before she could change her mind and sent the mashed potatoes flying towards him.

They scattered in the air, but most of them splattered onto his perfect porcelain skinned face due to his close proximity.

"Sakura Haruno! You get up to your room this instant! This is the last time you are going to start something during our _family_ dinner! Do you understand?"

Sakura's mother put a strain on the word "family" as if trying to drill it into her daughters head. She just didn't understand. Since when did her sweet little girl get so…rebellious?

Sakura stood quickly, ready to storm into her bedroom, just as what felt like a pound of mustard came in contact with her recently exfoliated face. Bits of it made it into her mouth and nose, causing her to have the strong urge to throw up.

Man, she hated mustard. Worst condiment ever.

"Sasuke!" came a deep voice that was no doubt coming from his father. "You may excuse yourself." his father demanded, obviously not new to Sasuke's harsh attitude.

Sasuke however, didn't seem phased at all by his fathers raised voice. He was too busy sending his best smug look in his step sister's direction.

"What's wrong Sakura? I thought you loved mustard?" he mocked, before picking up the bottle of ketchup.

"Stop it!" his father yelled again. He had never had to strike his son before, but if he kept this up he didn't know if he had a choice.

"Ugh! You fucking ass you know I hate it!" she screamed before picking up the discarded bottle of mustard and squirting it in his direction just as he began squirting the ketchup all over her fresh "just out of the drier" white T-shirt and light pink pajama pants.

Sakura's mother's comment about her offensive language was barley heard by the two fighting sixteen year olds.

"I said STOP IT!" Sasuke's father yelled as loudly as he possibly could. Sakura looked startled. Her step father, Fugaku Uchiha's face was as red as the ketchup that now complimented the mustard that was sure to stain her light colored sleeping clothes.

"That's it. You two are staying confined in your room's for the next two weeks until you start school. That's final. I don't want to hear a word from either of you." he ordered.

The two frustrated parents watched as both of their children trudged away from the table in opposite directions, both of them slamming their doors in unison to express their extreme unhappiness of the situation.

Anyone would be angry after moving to a new country out of the blue wouldn't they? Anyone would be angry that they now had to live in the same house and be technically related to the one person who they hated with everything they had, wouldn't they?

The poor adults hadn't seen it coming. Who could have known that their kids had actually known each other beforehand?

They had both gotten quite the surprise when they "introduced" them to each other. It wasn't exactly fake smiles and forced polite words.

The two didn't even attempt to hide their hatred for each other. Which is what confused the couple to no end.

After all to this day they still had no idea why their kids wanted to kill each other.

Now, living in Oxford in the United Kingdom, the new family was forced to try and get through daily fights over the shower, what they wanted for dinner, and who was taking the family car out that weekend. It seemed all that the two teens wanted to do was get underneath the others skin.

Needless to say, they didn't even dream of asking one of their children to do any chores anytime soon. They could just see the chaos that would follow.

Dish soap covering the kitchen floor. Clothes scattered about the washroom. The perfectly planted flowers in their garden ripped out by the roots. The list was never ending.

Sakura Haruno slammed her door as hard as she could behind her, resisting the urge to scream curses at the top of her lungs. Here she was, forced to share a household with that scum. That stupid arrogant, egotistical jack ass!

The pink haired girl made her way to her bathroom to wash off. Her sad excuse for a bathroom with just a toilet and small sink. At her old house she had her own shower.

She washed up angrily and changed into a different white shirt and blue bottoms.

She wanted nothing more than to lie on her bed and sleep so she could forget all about that guy. Unfortunately she knew she would never be able to get to sleep being as infuriated as she was now. She paced back and forth in her room, switching on her cd player as she walked passed it.

She still had in her Soil cd, which was quite the icing on the cake for her anger recently. She hadn't taken that out of her stereo since she moved here.

She wasn't exaggerating when she told her mother that Sasuke pissed her off on a daily basis.

She went to sleep every night feeling absolutely infuriated.

Sakura walked over to her bed and fell back onto it hastily, moaning in frustration as she turned to look out of her window at the night sky.

A few minutes into her staring a blue-white streak crossed the sky in what seemed like a heartbeat.

A shooting star.

Sakura rolled her eye's at the cliché. "I wish that Sasuke would get a taste of his own medicine." she said lowly.

She sighed heavily, reaching over to switch off her stereo before closing her eyes and pulling a sheet over her lower body and focusing on the silence.

Sasuke Uchiha smirked at the sound of Sakura's angry music.

'_And she tells me I'm the angsty one. Hypocrite.' _he thought to himself just before the smirk disappeared and he walked calmly into his small bathroom to wash up.

He took off his dark blue polo and khaki pajama pants. He walked over to his bed in his black boxers, sitting casually on his bedside and staring out of his window.

Not a second passed before he saw the star shoot across the sky.

Sasuke scoffed at the ironic timing. "Hn, I wish Sakura would stop making me sick to my stomach by being so unpleasant." he grumbled, smirking at his own little joke as he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, waiting for any chance of sleep to come to him.

It was going to be a long night.

**:O What's this? A shooting star? Rofl, I'm lame.**

**Reeeeeeview ! :D**

**Naruto fantasy of the day: Kakashi stripping to the song "I'm too Sexy" by Right Said Fred.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayayayayyay Reviews :D**

**Chapter Two**

"So I was all like seriously you're gonna tell me no? And he was all like yeah I want you to get tested for STD's first and I was all like whatever."

A brunette girl scratched the back of her head. She was at a loss for words. _'What do I say to that? If Karin gets mad she'll go ape shit on me.' _the poor girl thought in a fit of nerves.

Just as Karin started getting annoyed by her friends lack of advice she forgot all about it as soon as she saw the man of her dreams step into view.

"I have to have him." She stated as she waltzed off, leaving a very confused and somewhat relieved girl behind.

"What's _your_ name, new boy?" she asked, trying to sound seductive. She received a 'what the hell' look from the new student before watching him walk past her. _'So dreamy' _She thought to herself as she began to drool and stare at his retreating form.

A snicker from behind her snapped her out of her trance.

She turned around to find a weird looking pink haired girl wearing black jean shorts, grat V-neck, and white converse.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Karin asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"Your gawking is what I'm laughing at. Forget about it. He'd never go for a fan girl type like you. I think he'd rather die first." Sakura smirked as she walked passed the stunned girl.

Sakura tightened her grip on her coffee mug as she walked passed what seemed like a never ending sea of staring people.

"What's with that pink hair?"

"Is she foreign?"

"She's kinda….hot."

"What was that she said to Karin? It's not a good idea to make enemies with _her_. And on the first day of the school year too."

Weren't they aware that she could hear them? "Numbskulls" she muttered as she slowed her walk down and waited for Sasuke to walk into the office.

'_Maybe I should wait until he's gone.' _she thought cautiously before coming to a halt.

Something bumped into her softly from behind, causing coffee to spill all over the front of her shirt. "God dammit! I-" Sakura stopped her words abruptly when she turned around and came face to face with Itachi.

"Oh. Itachi. Sorry. I didn't know it was you." she apologized nervously. For some reason his gaze always made her go weak in the knees. She had to remind herself that he was just a whore and his constant flirting didn't really mean a thing. You would think after living together for awhile that feeling would eventually go away. But it hadn't happened yet.

His eyes were focused on her chest. She looked down, instantly becoming self conscious when she realized that the coffee had caused her shirt to cling to her, making her feel a bit, revealed.

He continued to look smugly down at her before looking up and over her shoulder. "Looks like you can go in now." he commented before hoisting his booksack higher up on his shoulder and making his leave.

She looked behind her to see Sasuke leaving the office, eyeing his older brother suspiciously before locking his gaze at Sakura's…wet shirt.

'_What. The. Hell.' _she thought before quickly folding her arms across her chest and giving him a death glare as she walked towards the office.

Sasuke's face grew hot when he realized what had just happened. _'Why the hell is her shirt wet? Of course guys are going to stare at her chest now.' _He sighed. _'She probably thinks I'm a pervert now.'_

He shook the disturbing image from his head before continuing on his way to locate all of his classes before hand so he wouldn't get lost.

He was just approaching his last class period, English 3, when he felt a strange nagging in the back of his mind. He felt like..he was being followed.

He stopped and turned around quickly, just in time to see a flash of red disappear behind a corner.

He walked towards the opening to the other hallway, stepping as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert the follower.

He slowly poked his head around the corner before he was suddenly tackled to the floor, causing him and the attacker to slide about 5 feet across the floor before coming to a complete stop.

"HAVE MY BABIES!" the girl screamed as she pinned his wrists on either side of his head. It was that girl from earlier, the one who had hit on him just minutes ago.

Sasuke had been too startled to react at first. He slowly realized his current position and he lifted his arms to grab her shoulders before slamming her onto the floor and rolling over above her.

"You're a _crazy bitch_." Sasuke said breathlessly, his voice showing just how freaked out he was by this girl. Where the hell had she come from? She had to be taking some kind of medicine.

"Sasuke…?" came a feminine voice from behind them.

"Wow uh-" Sakura started, sounding rather surprised. "I guess I was wrong about your, um…taste?"

She stated awkwardly before turning around, looking very uncomfortable.

Sasuke grunted angrily before retreating from his current position and scowling as he began making his way to his first block.

_'Yeah, definitley thinks I'm a pervert.'_

Sasuke turned the corner that Sakura had just vanished behind right in time to see a flash of blond and orange slam into Sakura's side, sending them both flying for a second before the attacking boy turned them in mid air and took the fall.

They slid to a halt just as Sasuke and Karin had only moments ago.

"HAVE MY BABIES!" the energetic blond boy said. Sakura lifted her head from his chest to stare into his joy filled eyes.

"Just kidding new girl! You're pretty! Let's be friends! I'll show you around! It'll be fun!" Everything he said seemed to be a yell.

Sakura didn't know if Sasuke was talking to her. But it was the first civil thing he had said around her since they met.

"I think…everyone here is crazy."

**Awwww, Naruto's so cute wanting to be Sakura's BFF ! :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sakura Haruno rarely blushed. Unless it was in front of Itachi Uchiha, who seemed like he was on a constant life mission to make her blush every time they came in contact with each other.

However, this was a different story. Seeing a teacher had never made her cheeks grow as pink as her hair before. But she just couldn't help herself. As soon as she saw the tall slender, white haired, and obviously young, teacher, her stomach was doing weird flip flops. _'Maybe it's the mask'_ she thought, eyeing the fabric that covered almost his entire face.

"Sakura Haruno." he called lazily over the low chatter of students. She walked forward. "Second to last desk, third row."

It did seem a bit odd to be putting them in alphabetical order even though they were clearly Juniors. Surely the students at this school weren't _that_ immature were they?

A fleeting image of her new blond friend flashed through her head._ 'Maybe they were.' _she thought. Though she had to admit, the guy was kind of funny. Seemed like the kind of person who added that special _oomph_ to your day.

Sakura sent a sympathetic glance his way. He seemed to be very disappointed with the seating arrangements. He was all the way in the back on the last row all the way in the corner.

"I know you're all probably wondering why I gave you assigned seats. I've never had a disciplinary problem before, so I won't go worrying that you won't get along with whoever you sit by. We're all young adults here." he started explaining what sounded like the beginning of a short introductory speech.

"It's just easier for me to give you your graded papers this way." he admitted guiltily as he rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"Anyway-"

His speech was interrupted just as the door opened, revealing a very pissed off looking Uchiha. Sakura couldn't help but smirk at his mental pain. _'Probably got lost.' _she thought blissfully, basking in the thought of his unhappiness. Today was just getting better and better. She had earlier discovered that the girl he had been pinning to the floor had actually attacked _him_.

At least the person who had tackled her wasn't a _real _crazy person. She could also list Itachi spilling coffee on her under the 'good events of the day' list on an account of it got him to check her out.

Plus it dried pretty quick so it didn't really cause any problems. She just smelled like coffee now.

Now Sasuke was late for first period, and by the looks of it, it was for a reason that was probably worse than the tardiness. Her good event list wasn't ever going to end.

"Name?" the teacher asked him, doing his best to make Sasuke feel welcome. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well Sasuke Uchiha. For now you have to take the wobbly desk behind.." his eyes scanned the room before they landed on Sakura.

"Miss Haruno." he finished with a smile.

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison. "It's only for a day or two." he informed them, sensing their obvious discomfort.

They both grumbled, deciding to do their best to ignore the situation.

Sasuke walked down the aisle, receiving a few appreciative look overs from a few girls as he did so. His facial expression grew smug as he scanned their faces.

'_Pretty cute selection here if I do say so myself.' _he thought, his mood lightening ever so slightly.

He plopped down in the uncomfortable seat behind Sakura before taking out his notebook and pen.

"Like I was saying," the teacher continued like he hadn't missed a beat. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. You can call me Mr. Hatake."

He then proceeded to pass out work sheets. "This is to test your math skill level. Physical Science involves some math after all."

The class was quiet. Almost _too_ quiet. Sakura could tell that having this class first thing in the morning was going to be hard.

She looked back at Naruto who had slid his chair back and propped his feet up onto his desk. He had fallen into what looked like the hardest slumber Sakura had ever seen in a classroom. She sighed out of boredom and faced forward, waiting impatiently for the bell.

_Click._

It took her a second to figure out what the noise was. _'Just Sasuke's pen.' _she thought. It was sad how little she had to think about in _school. _But it had always been that way hadn't it ?

_Click._

Sakura held her breathe, determined to hold in the annoyed sigh that was building within her. _'Don't let him know it's annoying or he won't ever stop.' _she reminded herself.

_Click. Click._

Sasuke Uchiha stared out of the classroom window. That worksheet had been a breeze. This class was going to be a piece of cake. The only problem he had now was the unbearable boredom of sitting quietly in order to give the students who needed the whole class period the silence they needed to finish up.

So he stared out of the window at nothing in particular. He clicked his pen absentmindedly when he heard a light thumping noise.

He looked ahead of him to see Sakura's fingers tapping repeatedly on her desk.

He smirked. He knew what that meant. Something was working her nerves. He looked around the room, determined to find the culprit and give him a pat on the back for a job well done. After scanning the room three times over he gave up and returned his gaze towards her strumming fingers. He clicked his pen again, not really paying attention.

Her fingers stopped suddenly just as her hand clenched into a fist. Sasuke's day had officially just gotten a million times better.

_Click._

His smirk deepened as she tensed, an obvious sign of anger.

_Click. Click._

The Uchiha had finally found something to entertain him for the rest of the class period. Which wasn't that long, fifteen more minutes at the most.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

Sakura's hands slammed onto her desk as she stood so abruptly Sasuke was surprised her chair hadn't fallen over from the force that she had pushed it back with when she shot to her feet.

"AH!" Naruto yelped, as he lifted his feet in a hasty motion before falling over backwards, startled by the sudden loud bang that had echoed in the class.

Sure, most of the students in the classroom had all jumped because of the noise, but now all of them were snickering at Naruto who stood and brushed himself off, looking defiant.

He sat back in his chair and stuck his nose in the air as he faced the wall, trying to hide his red face.

"MR. HATAKE." Sakura called out to him loudly while the classes laughter started to die down and they all started giving her strange looks.

Sasuke's eyes raked her up and down and froze when he saw the tiny string poking out of the top of her shorts. A thong. A bright yellow one. His eyes were glued to the fabric for what seemed like forever before she began walking up towards his desk. He ripped his gaze away.

Most of the males in the room also noticed the visible undergarment.

'_Dammit. She needs to stop wearing such provocative clothing. How the hell am I supposed to act like she doesn't exist when she keeps looking….looking…' _he abruptly stopped his current thought before it could go any further and laid his pen down before resting his chin on his palm and looking back out of the window.

He could hear Sakura faintly in the background as she argued with Mr. Hatake about moving him way from her this second. He heard him reassure her it would only be for the rest of the class period.

As she made her way back an idea popped into his head. Without thinking of the possible consequences, like Sasuke Uchiha always failed to do when it came to causing displeasure to Sakura Haruno, he slid his foot in front of him just enough.

Sakura began to sit back down, clearly not pleased with how her recent conversation with the teacher had gone.

But instead of sitting gracefully back in her chair like she had planned, Sasuke's foot slid the chair from underneath her at the last second, leaving her to fall not so gracefully to the floor.

Now it was Sakura's turn to get laughed at for falling on the floor.

She twisted her body around to glare at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU, TWELVE?" she yelled at him with fire in her eyes.

Sakura hoisted herself up on her knees as she placed her hand on Sasuke's desk before sliding her arm across it, causing all of Sasuke's notebooks and pens to fall to the floor.

Sasuke scowled, opening his mouth to insult her when they were suddenly interrupted.

"I uh, don't think I've ever had to do this before but." Mr. Hatake began as he scratched the back of his head with an awkward look on his face. "I'm gonna have to give you both…..detention."

**Muahhahahahahhaha! Sasuke and his evil pen clicking make me love this chapter!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

To say that Sakura was feeling a bit down would be an understatement.

Sasuke had managed to land them both in Saturday detention, and on their weekend too. That idiot.

On top of all that, the guy in charge of assigning and supervising detentions couldn't have been more creepy. He looked like a total pedophile.

"Don't let it get to you Sakura." Naruto's voice rang out, trying to drill all the optimism he could into her brain.

"Yeah! We'll get him back good." his friend Kiba cut in as he jabbed his fork in the mystery meat on his plate. It turns out that the hyper-active kid who befriended her actually had lots of friends all ready. He seemed to have this weird friend making gift.

She had learned all of their names at the beginning of lunch period, which hadn't come fast enough in her opinion.

There was Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and of course Shino. Shino seemed to be the most withdrawn of the group, but they were all friendly.

That wasn't it though, a group of passing Seniors gave Naruto those friendly slaps on the back and punches in the arm before sitting down at their own table.

"That's Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan."

She noted that Itachi had chosen to sit with said seniors.

Sakura's eyes were glued to her lunch plate. She didn't really have an appetite right now. It wasn't just because they were having mystery meat today either.

"Oh, oh. Sakura show us your schedule. I am showing you around after all." he said with a huge smile.

1st Hour- Kakashi Hatake - Physical Science

2nd Hour - Kurenai Yuhi - Algebra II

3rd Hour - Anko Mitarashi - History

4th Hour - Gai Maito - P.E.

-Lunch-

5th Hour - Iruka Umino - English III

6th Hour - Tsunade -BCA II

7th Hour - Jaraiya - Chemistry

They passed her schedule around the table as they ate. She had Ino and Naruto in all of her classes and a few of the others in some.

It was Sasuke she was worried about. So far he had been in every one of her classes too. This was torture. All the time she spent trying to avoid the sack of shit and he was virtually going to be glued to her on a daily basis.

They continued to talk amongst themselves, asking Sakura questions about herself every now and then.

Naruto had just opened his mouth, for the billionth time, when a sudden intruder pushed Naruto and Shikamaru apart from each other enough to make room for himself as he plopped down on the bench in front of Sakura.

"You!" she said as she looked up into the familiar eyes of her old classmate.

"Him?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Me!" he joined in, sarcastically.

"Noah?" came Sasuke's 'wtf' voice as he passed by the table.

"What the hell. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he put his plate down next to Noah's and shoved Naruto even further down the bench.

"No way. Get lost!" Sakura ordered, standing up to show she meant business.

"_You_ get lost." Sasuke said, smirking at her from across the table.

"Hold up. Sasuke and Sakura in the same room again. Tell me, how are you two lovers holding up?"

Sakura's cheeks grew red with anger.

All of the occupants of the table looked over at her questioningly.

"Bad breakup?" Noah asked, sarcastically.

Sasuke laughed darkly as a smug look adorned his features.

'_Great. Noah always brings out the asshole in him.' _she thought angrily as she grabbed her plate and got ready to leave.

"Wait. Sakura." Noah started as he stood as well.

He scooped up a handful of beans from his plate and leaned over to table.

Sakura 'eeped' as Noah's fingers pulled her shirt out enough for him to allow the mushy beans to fall down her shirt and onto her chest.

If it was even possible her face got even redder. She was absolutely mortified. How embarrassing. Why did they always target her? What had she ever done to them?

She felt tears well up in her eyes before she walked quickly over to the trash to dump her leftovers.

It was actions like this that made her hate Sasuke Uchiha to no end. He was just a constant thorn in her side. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Sasuke was trying to shoo away the guilt that seemed to be creeping up on him ever since he saw Sakura leave lunch period crying.

He had never seen her _cry _before. Even at their old school when everyone had been saying such mean things to and about her. She had always stood her ground and not let it get to her.

Maybe they had gone too far this time. Well, Noah had gone too far. But it might as well have been the both of them who dumped those beans down her shirt, after all he hadn't stopped it from happening.

It had landed Noah in Saturday detention with them though.

He didn't see Sakura for the rest of the day after that. He assumed that she checked out since her shirt was practically covered in a gooey mess from the inside out.

Sasuke was ripped out of his thoughts when Itachi started talking about the exact same girl who had been invading his mind recently.

"Man. You know you're probably in so much shit when you get home right? I mean I know it wasn't you. But dad is gonna give you hell for not standing up for his lovers daughter."

Sasuke chose to ignore his comment and began fishing for the keys in his pocket.

"But..that sound she made when he pulled her shirt out. That sounded pretty..sexy." he added, smirking at his own perverted thoughts.

"Makes you wonder what other sounds she can make huh?"

God he wished Itachi would shut up.

"It's too bad Dad is hot for her mom huh? I suppose Dad wouldn't give a shit if wee screwed around with her though. She's got such….niceee assets." he went on.

"You drive." Sasuke said angrily as he threw the keys violently in Itachi's direction.

Itachi leaned back and caught the keys one handed as they slammed into his chest. He looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

Sasuke opened up the car door and slid in the back.

"Um, sure whatever. But why are you getting in the back?"

"Trying to get some peace and quiet now drive." he said, sounding frustrated.

"Alright dick." Itachi replied, sounding amused at his little brothers mood swings.

"Look it's like those commercials." he said laughing as he picked up a Snickers Bar that he had left sitting on the dashboard and threw it at Sasuke.

"Eat that and maybe you'll stop being an asshole." he continued smirking as he eyed Sasuke, waiting for a response.

Itachi was about to comment again when he saw Sasuke's pained expression and the way his palm was pressed firmly above his groin.

It wasn't everyday the thought of your step sister gave you a boner.

**:O DUNNN DUN DUNNNNNNNN !**

**What's with all the food violence O.o ? and that schedule was so annoying to type :O .**

**Reeeeeeview ! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys. I seriously don't know what the hell is wrong with me! But I'm making a come back since it's summer again and I'm gonna do my best to finish up **_**ALL**_** of my unfinished stories, starting with the this one and Trapped (: So enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

"ITACHI, SERIOUSLY FUCK OFF IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Sasuke yelled at him as he leaned forward in the back seat, his hand still firmly in place, sending a glare towards his mocking brother.

"Sasuke Uchiha, January 25, 2:35 p.m." Itachi was saying as he tried his best not to laugh his ass off in between words.

He angled his phone at Sasuke's crotch to get the black mail that he wanted.

"Right now Sasuke has a MASSIVE ERECTION." Itachi was saying as he continued to video Sasuke on his phone.

"Itachi you perverted fuck I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sasuke made a swipe for the phone but Itachi pulled it out of his reach.

"Shit, I got a text." Itachi cursed as he stopped recording.

"Uh, Sasuke. It's about you."

Sasuke ignored his older brother as he tried to think of things that turned him off.

"Tell Sasuke that he is to apologize to Sakura as soon as he gets home. I'll be sure to ask Sakura about it when I get there. Mrs. Uchiha and I are going out on a HoT DaTe."

Itachi read the last part in a semi disgusted tone. He hated it when his dad sent him text messages. He always managed to make it _weird._

Parents just shouldn't text, and that was that.

He got into the car and started it up, not attempting to hold in his amusement as he began to tease his brother.

"I'm not to sure if I can trust you around our little step sister now that you're suddenly having _urges_." he gave a dark chuckle.

"Poor Sakura wouldn't know what hit her!" he laughed again at his own clever innuendo.

Itachi drove a little while longer. They were about a minute from the house when Itachi looked in his rear view mirror and saw the agitated look on his brothers face.

"I don't know what the hell is up your ass today. It's not like you and Sakura had sex." He glanced back at Sasuke, observing the way his brows knitted together more than usual.

"Oh. No way…you and Sakura…..had sex…YOU AND SAKURA HAD SEX!" he swerved to the side but quickly corrected himself as a huge grin found its way onto his face.

Sasuke's silence might as well have been a recorded confession in Itachi's opinion.

"Shut up, idiot. It was a long time ago."

It's not like he was ashamed of it. I mean it was one of his favorite memories. Just now was not the time to talk about it when he was about to face the angry girl and give her an apology. He hated apologies. And he didn't need these memories popping into his head when he needed to be as sincere as possible.

* * *

"Sakura," the usually enthusiastic blond sounded a bit cautious.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked, not really focusing on their conversation. Her thoughts were occupied by a certain Uchiha. And not the one that made her weak in the knees and spilled coffee all over her. Not anymore at least. She wasn't that naïve little girl anymore.

"Did you and Sasuke ever date?"

Damn. Of course he _had_ to ask.

"I'd never date that lousy guy." she spat, unintentionally freaking him out a little.

This wasn't a lie. Well, it wasn't _necessarily_ a lie. It was just complicated. They'd never exactly dated. They did however have a few, encounters.

Sakura cringed at the memories. _'My least favorite.' _She tried to tell herself as she ignored the blush that found it's way onto her cheeks.

"Well, we're here." He said, motioning to Sakura's home.

"Thanks for the ride Naruto. And thanks for the shirt." she said to him before she got out of the car and waved a short goodbye.

She faced her home and began the short walk to the front door.

She reached for the doorknob but it opened before she could touch it.

Instinctively her features became agitated, thinking it was the younger Uchiha coming to apologize like he was always forced to do.

Instead, her insides melted when she saw Itachi standing in the door way.

"Hello Sakura. You're a little late don't you think?" there was something strange in his voice. Something a little personal that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Oh well. Whatever it was it made her already fuzzy thoughts even fuzzier.

"Uh, yeah I guess." she managed out before trying to step passed him.

He suddenly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her inside quickly, shutting the door behind them.

Before she could ask what the hell he was trying to pull his face was as close as it had ever been to hers and he was kissing her.

What the hell was she supposed to do? Should she kiss back? Why would he kiss her?

Just when she thought her head was going to explode from confusion Itachi pulled away quickly and she saw him rubbing the back of his head, half smirking and half grimacing.

He winked in her direction and turned to walk away, revealing a fuming Uchiha with a mixing spoon raised above his head, obviously used to strike Itachi in the back of his head.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little glad. Sure, Itachi was gorgeous and dreamy, but he sure as hell couldn't kiss her.

What the hell made him think she would _want_ him to anyway?

Suddenly she fixed a hard glare in Sasuke's direction.

"You."

"What?" he asked, sounding annoyed and not really paying attention as he lowered the big spoon which he had previously been using to mix some brownie mix.

He turned back to face her just in time to see she was gone.

"You told him!" he heard her shout from behind him just as she jumped on his back and put him in a sorry excuse of a choke hold.

He stumbled over to the couch while prying her arms from around his neck and throwing her onto the cushions. He straddled her legs while he held her arms as far away from his face as possible.

She was leaning against the back of the couch, glaring at the guy in front of her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Who was he fooling? He knew exactly what she was talking about. And to make matters worse. She was right. He had told him.

"Nothing." she said stubbornly and turned her head to the side. "Now get off."

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry about lunch today."

"Yeah sure you are. Fugaku texted Itachi again huh?" she asked, still sounding annoyed.

Her interrogation was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Sasuke mentally thanked Kami for the perfect timing.

Sakura reached over and picked up the cordless as Sasuke got off of her and went back into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Sakura answered, not doing a very good job of hiding her unhappiness.

Sasuke mixed the brownie mix as quietly as possible, shamelessly trying to listen to his step sisters conversation.

But something was a little off….

She wasn't saying anything.

Just as he was about to put the spoon down and walk back in to spy on her he saw her walk into a kitchen, a strange pep in her step. She had that smug expression on that made even Sasuke a bit worried .

"It's for you." she said before shoving the phone in his direction. He took the phone, glaring at the giddy girl before him who had, for reasons not yet known to him, decided to stay and watch him talk on the phone.

"Hello?" he asked carefully.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke hey! It's Karin from school. We _have _to hang out."

Oh. _That's_ why Sakura was smirking.

Well actually now she was laughing. Not too loud, but she was still being pretty obnoxious about it.

Sasuke made a disgusted face before answering.

"I can't, I have to take my step sister _Sakura Haruno_ to her gynecologist appointment. She's been having problems." the words left his mouth before he could even think of the consequences.

Sasuke locked eyes with Sakura. Her green eyes were huge and her cheeks were a dark pink.

"Sasuke…." she growled.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke! I have a ride, you can go have a crazy night out with whoever that is!" she yelled as loud as she could, trying not to strangle the guy in front of her.

Sasuke tried to think of what to say to recover but it was too late. Soon Karin started whispering sexual ideas into his ear and lowering her voice to try and make it sound sexy.

He could feel the bile rising in his throat and he quickly hung up.

A strange feeling washed over him. He felt…_dirty_. Violated. He wondered if this was how Sakura felt back at the old school they went to.

After news got around that she had slept with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, her reputation went down the drain and guys couldn't keep their comments to themselves.

Sure, Sasuke may have exaggerated a little, but he didn't think his peers were going to go _that_ far. Besides, he had been a bit younger then, not much, but enough to make him start regretting the things he had done.

He had also never met anyone quite like Karin. She was so forward, and _suggestive_.

She also couldn't take a hint. How the hell had she gotten his number anyway?

He sighed. It was going to be a long week. His frustration increased when he remembered that this particular Friday didn't lead to relaxation. It lead to detention.

Before Sasuke could continue to mope he remembered that he was currently still in the same room as a girl who wanted to kill him.

He quickly glanced around the room, trying to spot any sign of pink hair.

He heard a thud come from the direction of his room, followed by a gasp. And that gasp did not seem like it was coming from a happy camper.

He ran to his room, bursting through the door with an angry expression on his face. Unfortunately, that angry expression was soon replaced with shock.

Sakura was kneeling by his bedside, three playboys that used to be shoved under his bed were spread out in front of her. But that's not what made his blood run cold. The fact that she was currently holding a very old picture of herself that Sasuke seemed to have not gotten rid of yet, was what made him start to panic.

Despite the fact that he was the one who should have been keeping his mouth shut. Sasuke just couldn't seem to stop himself from getting under her skin.

"Well what are you gonna do? Tell _Mom_?" he smirked, leaning against the doorway as he observed her infuriated posture.

There was no was she'd ever-

"Yep." he heard her say just as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

'_Shit'_

**Okay so, since this story is a little on the funny side, something funny happened to me today and I thought I'd share (; I know this might be a little TMI, but whatever. So I was getting my 10 year old cousins to help me clean my room (because I'm a lazy 18 year old bastard) and he started opening my book sack that I had just brought back from my friends. It's that time of the month and so I had stuffed some extra pads in there along with the tampons, just incase. As soon as he started to open it I was like "NO DON'T!" But that just made him open it faster. As soon as he saw the pads he was all like, OMG WHAT'S THAT? I tried to tell him it was just girl stuff but he kept nagging. Finally he asked me "Is that condoms?" I looked at him, kind of offended and told him "No it's for my period."**

**He said "Oh. Ew." and then left.**

**I obviously laughed my ass off.**

**On another random note, does **_**anyone**_** out there sleep with socks on besides me?**

**ANYWAYS. Review! Sorry again for being a dummy and waiting a year (literally) to get back in the swing of things!**


End file.
